In the Kingdom of the Blind
Byron and the telepath colony bring an ultimatum to the Interstellar Alliance. Londo returns to Centauri Prime, with G'Kar as his bodyguard, and discovers intrigue and danger in the Royal Court. Cast Regular *Bruce Boxleitner as President John Sheridan *Jerry Doyle as Michael Garibaldi *Mira Furlan as Ambassador Delenn *Richard Biggs as Dr. Stephen Franklin *Bill Mumy as Lennier *Tracy Scoggins as Captain Elizabeth Lochley *Stephen Furst as '''Vir Cotto *Jeff Conaway as Security Chief Zack Allan *Patricia Tallman as Lyta Alexander *Peter Jurasik as Ambassador Londo Mollari *Andreas Katsulas as Ambassador G'Kar Guest Starring *Robin Atkin Downes as Byron *Neil Hunt as Minister Vitari *Damian London as Regent Virini *Victor Love as Telepath *Francis X. McCarthy as Minister Vole *Ian Ogilvy as Lord Jano Featuring *David D. Darling as Drazi Uncredited *Unknown as Rosa *Unknown as David *Unknown as William Cast Notes *Regular characters who appear in this episode are John Sheridan, Michael Garibaldi, Delenn, Zack Allan, Lyta Alexander, Londo Mollari and G'Kar. Summary Introduction Michael Garibaldi provides an Anla'Shok report to John Sheridan and Delenn that cargo transports are being destroyed by an unknown force in hit-and-run attacks with the cargo still on board – meaning they are not Raiders. Garibaldi notes the attacks are militaristic in nature. The Interstellar Alliance requires a report within 24 hours, but there is no one obvious to blame, and will cause worlds to accuse each other. Elsewhere, the destruction continues. Act I Londo Mollari and G'Kar return to Centauri Prime. G'Kar's presence is immediately noticeable to everyone in the royal palace. They are greeted by Vitari who assumes G'Kar is to be imprisoned, but Mollari insists he is his bodyguard and leaves them to the notion. Meanwhile, Byron Gordon's followers have gathered to hear from Gordon. He recalls the shattering truth of the telepaths' origin, and declares they are the Vorlons' legacy. Lord Jano arrives to greet Mollari after receiving a pat-down from G'Kar. Jano notes the mysterious behavior of Regent Milo Virini – absent-mindedness and even drinking heavily. He then informs Mollari of the mysterious re-classification of information as for the Regent's eyes only, though should be standard for himself. He invites Mollari to shed some light. Later that night, Jano returns to his room to find the lights out. He finds the Regent there, appearing delusional, mentioning stories of his childhood. He then oddly says he would not have harm come to Jano if it were his decision. Something suddenly attacks Jano. Act II After a routine session with the ISA ambassadors in which an agreement with the Yolu is worked out, Sheridan and Delenn brace for the impact of the security report. Unbeknownst to the departing ambassadors, however, Gordon's telepaths are now following them around in Green Sector. They are relaying information to Gordon back in their compound, who is then ready to move. He tells Lyta Alexander he will need her more in the next day then ever. Mollari enters the throne room, with both the Regent and Jano missing. Vitari and Vole is there, and seemingly happy to inform him that the Regent is not well and cannot see him. Vitari goes to find Jano on Mollari's request and, during, Vole decides to test G'Kar by bringing the Centauri guard who has beaten him under Cartagia's orders. He allows G'Kar to beat the guard without prosecution, and G'Kar takes the whip and seemingly considers it before putting the whip down. He declares the hand that strikes only does so because of the heart, which died with Cartagia. Just then, a horrified Vitari takes Mollari with him – Jano was found dead in what appears to be a suicide, but neither Londo nor G'Kar believe it. Gordon meets with Garibaldi to address the ISA council, but will not say what it is about, which Garibaldi demands. Gordon reads Garibaldi's mind to find a reasonable excuse: the recent attacks. During another ISA meeting, Delenn thanks the Brakiri Syndicracy for rescuing survivors from a burning Drazi transport. After that, Sheridan invites Gordon to speak and he immediately diverts from his excuse. While Lyta passes out reports, he explains that the Vorlons created telepaths through genetic manipulation of other species. He starts to declare they deserve a homeworld of their own in exchange for the sacrifices they made for the alliance during the war. Sheridan objects, and Gordon presents an ultimatum to the Alliance: give the telepaths a homeworld or the telepaths would reveal all the secrets gathered from telepaths who have been shadowing the alien ambassadors over the last two days. Act III Garibaldi blames himself for allowing Gordon to deceive them, but Sheridan says he could not have known. Delenn wonders if Gordon is right in part, and Sheridan notes he is doing it the inconvenient way. Delenn responds that that was what was said during the Earth Alliance Civil War. Mollari waits with G'Kar when Vitari informs them they can see the Regent in his private bedchamber. The two enter a dark hallway and see they are being followed. They hurry, and G'Kar stops to subdue the followers when a door separates them. Mollari, alone, then sees Vole, who declares Mollari is ruining his plan. He throws a knife right at Mollari's chest, but it is stopped, midair, then thrown back at Vole, killing him. Mollari, stunned, turns around to see a dark figure with large red eyes. Just then, then door opens and G'Kar is finishing his attack on their followers. He suggests they return, and they go. Gordon tries to keep his people hidden and peacefully during this time after his ultimatum. They must not think they are acting against them now. The telepath, however, disagrees. Just then, they all realize one of their own is being beaten by some Drazi. Gordon pleads with them to not use violence, but they are adamant and go. They overwhelm the Drazi attackers and save their people. Gordon is crushed. Act IV Sheridan ponders in the ISA council chambers when Zack Allan enters, obviously sent by Elizabeth Lochley who obviously thinks the telepath colony should not have been allowed. She wants to apprehend the group. Sheridan agrees and rescinds his protection. Gordon instructs the group to bring in the food stores and shut out their compound. He believes time will allow cooler heads to prevail. The telepath from before objects openly, now, seeing the same pattern when countering the Psi Corps. He wants to reveal secrets and fight (and kill, if necessary), revealing the Drazi weapons they took. Gordon is adamant, now, that violence will not solve it and invites anyone to leave or stay – their choice. Vitari insists he is glad Mollari survived his assassination attempt. Mollari challenges Vitari on the location of the Regent, supposing Vitari is stalling. G'Kar gets angry, and Vitari makes a hasty exit. The two see a hand beckon them, and they follow, Mollari going alone into the throne room to hear Virini's laugh. He is still seemingly absent-minded and mentions details of the assassination attempt. Mollari asks if he is the one who saved him, and Virini starts to reveal that "they" wanted to save Mollari, that "they" like him. Virini oddly apologizes to Mollari and gives a message from "them" that he should let go inquiries into suppliers and ships. Mollari wants to understand now, but Virini insists that Mollari will understand later, and enjoy the time he has (what little there is). He wants Mollari to go, claiming they will speak one more time before the "end." Mollari leaves, and tells G'Kar he does not know what happened. Virini turns to the alien in his room, and a tentacle reaches up and strangles him. Virini insists he did not say anything to Mollari. Act V Mollari, at night, decides to leave for Babylon 5. G'Kar is surprised, and Mollari notes he is now not fond of the royal court. He wonders what their ships are being used for. Unbeknownst to him, one is now attacking a Brakiri ship. Allan gets on a speaker and informs the telepaths they found out about their sabotage. He makes a plea to Alexander personally to come out peacefully, as well as anyone else, without any harm. She tells Gordon she cannot leave. Gordon tells her he will have to ask her something at the end. Memorable Quotes Goofs * In the scene where Londo finds the Regent behind the throne, a boom mic can be seen on the right, being pulled out from behind the throne. DVD Release This episode, along with the other 21 from Season 5 have been released on DVD with extensive Special Features. External Link * Category:Babylon 5 episodes Category:Babylon 5 Season 5 episodes